BIOSTATISTICS AND COMPUTATION MODULE ABSTRACT The Biostatistics and Computation Module (BCM) provides centralized resources and specialized services to members of the Vision Research Group to support all investigator projects. The module provides statistical consultation, mathematical, and computational support for NEI-funded investigators and their collaborators. In addition, the BCM will cooperate with the Imaging Module to evaluate new analytical tools and new software and hardware for image analysis. The module is staffed by an experienced biostatistician who works on a daily basis with faculty involved in vision research, and a computer specialist with extensive training in hardware and software design, image processing, computer graphics, and real-time data acquisition. The module will provide vision scientists and their collaborating investigators with expert support to design experiments and analyze data sets originating from anatomical, imaging, and electrophysiological experiments. Module staff will develop mathematical models describing novel phenomena arising from vision research projects, develop custom hardware and software, and provide support for devising and troubleshooting novel systems and interfaces designed to accelerate data acquisition and processing.